


Bewitched

by BicycleLesbian



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lesbians, Making Out, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicycleLesbian/pseuds/BicycleLesbian
Summary: After the truth behind Labyrinthia is revealed, Espella and Eve become friends once more and all is well. Except Espella always wants to be with Eve, always wants to hold her hand. She's not quite sure what these feelings mean, but a call with an oversea friend will help her figure it out!
Relationships: Eve Belduke/Espella Cantabella
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The days following the last witch trial and the reveal behind the true nature of Labyrinthia felt like a blur to Espella. Being faced with the truth was hard to say the least, only this time she wasn’t a child like she had been all those years ago. This time she could face it. By the time Mr. Layton, Mr. Wright, Luke and Maya left, Espella had already started feeling hopeful for the future. She could never thank them enough for all they have done for her and for Labyrinthia.

It surprised her. Just how life seemed to go on as if nothing had happened. As if the past 10 years had not been a complete illusion. Aunt Patty was still baking bread. Ms. Mary was still raising her goats. Lettie was still delivering mail. With so many of the townsfolks eager to keep on living as they have for the past 10 years, it made it easier for Espella to bear the guilt she felt. And as days and weeks passed by, Espella felt she was finally healing and moving on. Everything was made so much more easier thanks to Eve. Even though they had been apart for so many years, it felt like they had always been together. Simply seeing Eve made Espella smile, it made her feel warm. Every time they were together, Espella felt at ease. She loved talking with Eve long past sunset in her room at the bakery. She loved walking together outside of town. She loved holding her hand or linking their arms together. It always seemed to embarrass Eve a bit judging by the redness of her face every time, but Eve never protested and always smiled.

Lately though, Espella felt like she just couldn’t spend enough time with Eve. It was never enough. When Eve would leave to go home and get a few hours of sleep before returning to her work, Espella always had the impulse to grab her hand and ask her to stay. Espella also seemed to never get enough of touching Eve. Holding hands, linking arms, she wanted more. It confused her. It scared her. She had never felt this way before. She had always been very affectionate with everyone in her life, but never to that extent. Was this normal? She felt as if she was starring at a puzzle with all the pieces laid down but couldn’t figure out how to make them fit together. She wondered if talking about it with a friend would help her figure it out, but she couldn’t really talk about it with Eve. There was one person she thought of that could help her. Even though she saw this as kind of a puzzle, her first choice was, not in fact Mr. Layton. Espella grabbed the recently installed phone, checked her watch and did some quick time zone calculations before punching in the numbers.

The slow ringing sound made her feel a bit nervous. She wasn’t quite used to talking on the phone just yet and this particular conversation was making her even more nervous than usual. After a few rings the phone line picked up.

“Wassup, witchy baby!” a cheerful voice sounded on the line.

It made Espella smile. She really did miss Maya a lot!

“Hello Maya! How did you know it was me?”

“Hi Espella! My cellphone has a caller id. How have you been?”

A caller id, she’d have to ask either father or Eve about how that works. They went on talking for a while getting each other up to date with the recent events in their lives. How the town of Labyrinthia is evolving. The cases Phoenix has been working on.

“So how’s Eve?”

Espella took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice leveled. It was now or never and this was, after all, her main reason for calling.

“Actually Maya, there’s something I want to talk to you about Eve.”

“Did something happen to her?”

“Not quite. It’s more like something happening to me.”

“Huh?”

“Well you see, I’ve been feeling strange around her. I never want her to leave. I always want to grab her hand. But it’s never quite enough. And I’m not quite sure why I feel this way”

“Sounds to me like she got you totally bewitched!”

“Be-bewitched?”

“Yeah, you’re totally under her spell, so to speak!”

“What do you mean Maya? We already proved magic isn’t real” Espella was getting more confused

“What I’m trying to say is : it sounds like you’re in love with her. Totally head over heels”

“..!” This came as a shock to Espella. “I’m not quite sure what to say. I’ve never been in love before, I don’t think. There has never been any man who sparked my interest after all. And Eve isn’t a man so how could I… But… maybe that’s just it.”

“Maybe that’s a piece of your puzzle right here. Maybe, you’re just not into men.”

Just like that, Maya had it the nail right on the head. Espella had never put much thought into love or relationships before. She was always alone for so long, she had never allowed herself to even consider it a possibility in her life. She never even thought about what type of person she’d be attracted to. _Maybe, you’re just not into men_. Those simple words rang through her like a sudden realisation and she instantly knew them to be true. This was a lot to take in.

“How do I know if I really am in love with her? How can I be sure? I don’t know what to do”

“Relax, Espella. Take all the time you need to sort your feelings out. And if you want to talk about it more, just give a call to Mystic Maya Matchmaker Services!”

Espella chuckled and smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm “Thank you Maya. I’ll take some time to think about it”

“Oh Espella” Eve put her hand right under Espella’s chin and raised it slightly. Her lips brushed Espella, sending chills down her spine. Eve’s hands started hovering near her hips, brushing ever so slightly against her skin, sending her heart ablaze. She couldn’t take it anymore. Just as she was about to plead, Eve suddenly crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss which left Espella breathless. Espella moaned in pleasure and felt herself melting. To keep herself steady, she knotted her hands behind Eve’s neck as she fiercely returned the kiss. Eve chuckled and caressed Espella’s cheek tenderly.

Espella woke up in sweat, her heart racing. She stood up and looked out at the moon from the open window in her bedroom. The cool night breeze slowly cooling her, she recalled Maya’s words “It sounds like you’re in love with her. Totally head over heels”. Any doubt she might have had has just been utterly and completely crushed. Yes, she loves Eve, she is completely head over heels for her. And what now? What should she do? She tried to go back to sleep but vivid images from her dream kept replaying in her mind. She checked the time. Maya should still be up and about at this hour. She didn’t really want to impose on her friend with her problems, but she really did need to talk to someone. Resolved, she called Maya once more.

“I just had a dream about Eve kissing me. Oh Maya, what should I do?”

“Well that is up to you. Do you want to tell her? Do you want to take your relationship to the next level?”

“I… I think I want to tell her how I feel. Now that I know… I don’t want to keep any secrets from her. But, it’s kind of scary isn’t it? What if she doesn’t feel the same way I do? What if she doesn’t even want to be my friend anymore? I just finally got her back in my life, I don’t think I could bear it if she left.” Espella felt close to tears as different possibilities played through her mind.

“Espella, we’re talking about a woman who dedicated most of her life to protect you. It’ll be fine, no matter how she feels about you, she won’t go away. Besides, I’ve seen how she looks at you… Something tells me she feels the same. So go for it! Sweep her off her feet!”

Espella’s heart skipped a beat “You really think she also loves me?”

“Uh hello, earth to Espella. That’s kind of obvious.”

Espella remembered all the times she had been talking with Eve and Eve would just be looking at her with a loving expression. All the times Eve would blush when Espella grabbed her hand. All the times Eve would become red and stutter when Espella would link their arms together and cling to her friend. Up until now, Espella had always interpreted those as signs of deep friendship and signs of Eve’s shyness. She knew by now that sometimes the truth is not quite as it appears. And Maya was now presenting her with an alternative that seems… so logical.

Espella took a deep breath and tried to clear any doubts in her heart “So how should I tell her?”

“Maybe you could pull her into a passionate kiss!”

“That’s a bit too forceful for me… and shouldn’t I ask before?” Espella would be lying if she said this possibility didn’t hold any appeal to her. But it didn’t quite feel right.

“Just be yourself, Espella. Trust yourself. And you definitely have to call me and tell me all about it. Oh, and you need to invite me to your wedding!”

Espella smiled. Maya was sure getting ahead of herself, as usual.

Espella had resolved to tell Eve as soon as she could. But a few days passed and it seems like the perfect moment just wasn’t happening. Being now aware of her true feelings made things just so much harder for Espella. She’d feel self conscious every time she would be with her friend. She always felt like Eve would be able to hear the pounding of her heart. A week passed since her conversation with Maya and she had made 0 progress. Eve was in her room, sitting on her bed and they were both talking, like they have done so many times before. The sun had long since set. After a lull in the conversation, Espella decided it was her chance. She gently brushed her hand over Eve’s, caressing it before intertwining their fingers.

“Eve, there’s -”

But before she could finish speaking, Eve abruptly got up and spoke hastily

“Ah it’s getting late; you must be tired Espella. I won’t keep you up any longer. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Espella had only a split second to decide what to do. Should she let Eve leave? Should she chase after her? Trusting her heart, Espella grabbed Eve’s hand again and stopped her

“Eve, please don’t go yet, stay with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Eve, please don’t go yet, stay with me.”

Eve stopped moving, her eyes wide, heart thumping. If only Espella knew the effect of her words, the effect of her touch. Just a few seconds ago, Espella’s caress sent Eve’s whole body ablaze and she couldn’t take it any longer. It was either leave or risk spilling her heart out. She simply stood there for what felt like an eternity. Should she leave? Should she stay? She was painfully aware of Espella’s gaze on her back and she was thankful Espella could not see her face. It almost felt like Espella’s hand was trembling.

“Eve, there’s something important I need to talk to you about”

Fear shoots through her heart. Espella has figured it out. She is sure of it. No matter how well Eve has been trying to hide it, Espella is a smart woman, she must have pieced it all together. Eve never had any intentions to tell Espella. She was content and lucky just having Espella in her life. To even entertain the idea of there being more would have been preposterous. After everything she put her friend through for the past 12 years, she didn’t deserve it. But now it seems as truth would be exposed. The truth always gets revealed in the end after all. What Is Espella going to say? Is she disappointed? Disgusted? Betrayed?

Eve lets go of Espella’s hand and slowly sits back down on the bed, careful to keep her back facing Espella. Espella slowly circles her arms around Eve’s waist, all the way up to her stomach, drawing a surprised gasp from Eve. “Espella, I…”

“Eve, look at me.”

Slowly Eve turns around and is directly faced with Espella’s beautiful shining eyes, looking at her so lovingly, so tenderly. Why is Espella looking at her like this? She dares not hope. “Espella, I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what Eve?” Espella frowns slightly

“I know you’ve figured it out. I didn’t mean for this to happen when we’ve just found each other again.”

“Eve, what are you saying?”

“Please forgive me. Forgive me for falling in love with you. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I understand if you would want to keep your distances from me.”

Eve drops her head down; she cannot bear to keep looking at Espella. Espella’s arms tighten their embrace and she starts giggling

“Oh Eve, I’m so happy!”

“..!”

“Because you see…”

Espella pulls Eve closer, bringing her face right next to Eve’s ears before softly whispering

“I love you Eve”

The soft tickling of Espella’s breath on her ear, on her neck, is making her dizzy with desire. Surely she must have heard her wrong. This cannot be real.

“Espella, do you do you really mean it?”

“Yes Eve. I feel the same way you do.” Gently, Espella places a soft kiss on Eve’s neck. Trembling, Eve places her hands on Espella’s shoulder and pushes her slightly to look into her eyes. Tentatively, she kisses Espella. And pulls back. And another kiss. And another kiss. It feels something in her broke, any remaining last piece of restraint is gone and all she wants to do is kiss and touch Espella for hours. Any amount of time her lips are not touching Espella feels like torture. As her hands roam free over Espella’s back, nails slowly going up and down on the fabric of her shirt, Eve starts trailing kisses a bit everywhere. On Espella’s cheek, on her jawbone, on her neck, on her shoulder, on her arm. Eve wants to kiss every last spot on Espella’s body. At the same time, Espella sounds delirious, little gasps and moans escaping at every touch.

Espella roughly grabs the sleeves of Eve’s shirt and pulls her in a long wet kiss, forcing Eve’s mouth open with her tongue. On of Espella’s hand caresses the back of eve’s head, fingers digging deep underneath her hair and massaging her scalp. Espella falls down backwards on the bed, never breaking the kiss and pulling Eve on top of her. Their legs start intertwining. Eve breaks the kiss and launches her lips on Espella’s throat, sucking at her flesh.

“Eve!” Espella practically screams. She squirms and moans “Oh please don’t stop” Espella’s hand are tugging everywhere near the hem of Eve’s shirt and eventually find their way on Eve’s back, trailing vigorous patterns.

Eve let’s go of Espella’s neck and shivers at the sight of the mark she left behind.

“Eve? Don’t you ever try again to apologize for loving me. I love you.”

“I love you too Espella, more than I could ever express with words”

“Well then, how about you stay the night and show me your love instead?”

Eve smiles. “Espella Cantabella” she says languidly “I hope you are prepared to face your fate at my hands”

Espella laughs uncontrollably “Oh Eve, do you always have to be so dramatic?” She lightly nibbles Eve’s earlobe before whispering. “I am ready. I want you Eve. All of you.”


End file.
